Before we part
by Nutika
Summary: Damon finds some package on his bed. Curiosity makes him open it, especially becouse it's his birhday. Finding out that it was Elena who left him present is only begining of suprises. Will it change something between them? Rated M becouse of Lemons.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: So I came up with that idea after reading something in web and I decided to show something different than view on Delena future and relationship I've always have. I couldn't stop myself. :D**

**Let me know if you liked it or not I would be glad! Even bad reviews are better than silence :) **

**Explanation: Text written in italics means (usually) something that character in this story is reading. And mark: [...] means that he (or she) skipped some fragments. **

**I do not own vampire diaries. This story is just my sick imagination :D**

**Rated M becouse of some scenes in second part.**

* * *

><p>It was laying in the middle of his bed like some clock bomb ready to explode any time soon. He didn't expect that someone wanted to put in his room real bomb but little greenish package with big bow on it was uneasy enough. People didn't use to left him presents, even when he really had his birthday. Actually only Stefan knew when his birthday was. And he should add Katherine but she never seemed to bother about it.<p>

But it still looked like actual present. And he had his birthday right now. And he got present from Stefan... ok maybe it wasn't real present but his bothers didn't have a chance to left him something in his room while he was taking a shower because of his absence. He enlaced his waist with towel and took package to his hand. It even has a note

_Happy B-day. Hope you like it. Elena_

Damon squinted few time and read note all over again. He had no slightest idea how but Elena found out about his birth date and her acion really surprised him. It was definitely her handwriting. He couldn't miss it.

"So let's see that trick" he ripped green fancy paper and found inside of it thin book, or notebook, in brown leather cover. Why would she give him a book? In case of lack of title on it he couldn't even say what kind of story it was. He considered _Gone with the wind_ but it wasn't fat enough. So he rolled his eyes and looked at first page. Second note dropped out and fell on the floor. He rapidly picked it and read.

_Enjoy __reading__ ;) Will wait for you in your old property._

Now he was sure that it was some kind of dream. Especially when he read first words written by Elena. _Belongs to Elena Gilbert. Diary_. He gasped and his eyes widened. It wasn't normal to commit someone's secret thoughts to vampire like him. She wanted him to read it, to know it... But why? He didn't know answer for this question. He didn't believe in miracles. It was much easier not to expect good things in his life.

But he couldn't stop himself from reading it. Diary in his hands was calling him.

"Enough" he decided. He was bad vampire, right? So he shouldn't have had any inhibitions. At least it was his birthday present.

_3 September 2010_

_Dear diary today will be different I could sense it [...] We have at school new guy, Stefan. I met him twice today, he is really nice. And handsome. And he seem to like me..._ He decided to skip part including Stefan, not wanting to hear how amazing and wonderful his perfect younger brother is. It was too much to bear for him. So he started to read further inscriptions.

_6 September 2010_

_... Today I visited Stefan in his house. I wanted to talk with him, wanted to spend more time together unfortunately I didn't meet him there. But doors was open so I went in. His house was huge in old style and I really liked it [...] I turned and nearly __dashed in__ tall, dark, handsome stranger. _He liked that she considered him as handsome from the beginning _The way he looked at me was so intense that it sent shiver down my spine. It was something extraordinary about him... and dangerous. I knew that I should __look out__ around him._

He sighted and read part about Vicky, feeling Elena's fear, it was her first meeting with death, death that she managed to get to know very well. Next entries he skipped not paying too much attention. He wasn't sure how to rate her words. He was aware that reading it could possibly change a lot between them, but after this past few notes he was afraid that it could practically send him into some dark place in his mind. She probably didn't know how strong power she had over him. In other case she wouldn't torture him like that.

His eyes found day when he found out that Katherine was not in tomb. He remembered it as one of the hardest days since he fell in '_love_' with Katherine.

_15 November 2010_

_... He was broken. This day I saw him not only as vampire I should see him. I felt his pain and somehow it was also mine. It was strange but I had to acknowledge the fact that we had connection [...] Why didn't I have it with Stefan. I love Stefan and I and I've always felt that it, our love, could last forever._

Then he came back to page about their trip to Georgia. He remembered it as huge step in their relationship, she started slowly considering him as a good company. And he started to feel more towards her. He accepted fact that he was falling in love with her. And also she saved him then...

_14 October 2010_

_It was really hard day... Sometimes I wish my life was much easier. Without this supernatural stuff. But from the day I met and fell in love with Stefan everything changed [...] And it was also about Damon. He... I think he let me saw real him. It wasn't like 'Hey! It's me! Watch how much you want' but it was something more... And I saved his life. Yeah! This time I was savior! [...] When I saw him wet from __petrol__ and Lexi's boyfriend over him I nearly collapsed from fear. I couldn't bear the idea of him dying__,__ I couldn't let him die. It was stronger than me. He deserved to, he did so many bad things _Damon trembled _But then for me more important was his life than things he has done to me and my friends. Like world without him would be empty._

Her statement that he should have died then was like smash into face. Yes, it was true, just hearing it from woman he loved was really painful. But he gave her really hard time. Even when he tried to do everything for her it didn't change too much. And she still was able to forgive him. It was funny a bit in his personal opinion.

_20 January 2011_

_I've been practicing with Stefan for a week before this day. And now it came. __Founder's__Party. I'm going to dance, pretend that I'm regular girl like for example Caroline and let people choose Miss Mystic Falls. It's creepy! _Damon nearly laughed reading how much she was annoyed with this venture. She's never been party animal but Council expected that she will represent her family all the time. [...]_Stefan __disappointed__ me. Excluding fact that he had real blood problem I just felt... __lampooned__ when I stood on the first stair. He wasn't there but Damon was. He saved the day standing in front of me in place where Stefan should be. And again I saw only his blue eyes. Like safe __pier__, he was there for me. And when we started dancing I felt like I... belong in his arms. For few minutes nothing else mattered..._

He gasped reading her words. It was his dream, she belonging in his arms and he couldn't believe that she wrote it. His heart started to grow suddenly. He really hoped it wasn't any not funny joke.

_1 February 2011_

_...He killed Jeremy! _Damon withered remembering situation that actually broke them apart. Yeah, killing Jeremy wasn't actually the best idea he ever had. Funny thing was that somehow he and Jeremy always had some understanding. He was sometimes more like brother to him that Stefan. He laughed with this statement because all his life now was awkward considering fact that he came to Mystic Falls wanting to destroy it and make his brother's life miserable. Now he was more... human than ever. Except the fact that he sometimes felt urge to drink somebody dry. _I hate him! I hate him so much! I can't believe that he really did it! I want him out of my life..._ Single tear dropped from his eye. It was perfidious that this time she was giving him really hard time with her present.

_28 March 2011_

_... It could sound weird but I can't let him go. I can't walk away from Damon. __Though__ all things he 's done I still care and need him there, in my life. Like he owns some part of me. [...] I don't know how would Stefan take this information. That's why I hope I will never have to tell him that truth. I don't even want to acknowledge it..._

Next note was written after some days and it was mostly about Klaus, about him coming for her. And about her hatred over Katherine. He didn't expect that his angel would admit that she hates Petrova but he knew her and it wasn't surprise to him. People are able to feel all emotions and Elena wasn't any exception.

_15 April 2011_

_... Is it a joke, right?_ He liked her way of describing reality. It was all Elena _Jealously? Really? But it was what I felt, I swear Dear Diary__,__ when I saw Andie with him. I thought that he turned her down... I saw it... […] But I never felt it before. A lot of things with older Salvatore was new. _

_26 April 2011_

_...I hate it! I hate that sometimes I want him so much that it hurts!..._

It was getting more and more interesting with time. And was becoming more starling. He expected to read a lot of things, for example about her not wanting to even look at him but reality was different. And that phrase was only small example of... lust? in her words.

_5 May 2011_

_... and he did it again! Again acted like jerk to protect me! And what scare me the most is thing that it makes my heart grow bigger__,__ that no matter how he acts there is still that longing. Even when I slap his face like I did today he still is the one I care the most__._Last words were erased.

He remembered that hit she gave him when she thought that Bonnie died for her. But he still was able only to think about her earlier confession. Elena wrote it probably not expecting that anyone will read it not expecting that she will ever give him her diary.

_And then he makes things which makes me care even more__._It said

_17 and 18 June 2011 _

He remembered that day. It was the worst day of his life. The worst day of all their lives. Sacrifice. He breathed out slowly thinking about how close it was. To lose much more people, not only Elena. He saved Caroline and Tyler, risking life of Jenna and his own... He was really wondering what Elena was thinking about it. How it changed her.

_It's finally end of it. Finally? I'm not sure if I'm able to be as happy as I should that I'm still alive, still not vampire. I told Stefan that I don't want to become one, that I'm too young to know what love is. But now everything changed. I still don't want to be vampire but I know value of love. It is something about me I can't explain [...] I remember dying in Klaus grip and then it was my first, new breath. I felt cold, when my body was coming back to life. I slowly opened my eyes seeing Damon in front of me and I felt relief having him alive and near me... Strange but he was then like my angel _Yeah. That was obviously strange, seeing him as angel. There was no angel inside him in his own opinion. No matter how much he wanted to be everything for Elena…

_20 June 2011_

_I wish I could say the same sentence I wrote in my first note. 'Today will be different' But I'm not so sure if anything would be ever better. I need break from my life but it's not given me.[…] Today Damon begged, he honestly begged me for forgiveness. I need time, he did wrong thing but... I know that I'm not able to be angry at him too long. He looked so heartbreaking it wasn't normal and I really must have fought with myself. In other case I would wrap my arms around him and remove that sad smile from his face. _He couldn't deny longer that this diary gave him hope. Her feelings towards him was much stronger than he had ever expected. He only wished that she had done what she wrote, he needed it then. But also he knew that he didn't deserve it. "Crap!"

And there was only one note left. Damon looked at big clock above his bed. He spent 3 hours reading Elena's entries, but it was worth it. It showed true Elena, also her fears that he knew that existed but she was hiding it, not wanting to be weak. He decided that he will be ready with her diary in 15 minutes not more and wondered if she wanted him to let her know that he is coming. She wrote that she would wait for him but he couldn't be sure if he would find her in Salvatore's old house.

But also she was too kind to trick him like that. He turned page.

_21 June 2011_

_Dear Diary Stefan is gone and I feel that I don't know reality I live in. Everything is different now but not because whole world shifted, it's just me. And again it's not like something new breed in my heart, I just accepted parts of it that I've always been fighting against. He… yes Diary I mean Damon, you heard about him so much that you probably were smarter than me and presumed everything. It's terrifying that I needed him nearly dying to acknowledge fact that I'm in love with him _Damon nearly collapsed reading this words, he wiped his eyes expecting it to be mirage. He was starving for more. _He said this stupid speech about deserving to die, which was complete nonsense and I was hardly breathing during it. I heard him telling me for the first time that he loved me and when I kissed his soft but dangerously cold lips I felt whole. Like pieces of universe was on right places. Maybe it is better that I didn't have a chance to tell him that yet because…_

In that place her diary ended, there was no empty page to write on. Damon got up immediately. It took him less than 10 seconds to get dressed and he was ready to face her. She loved him but was it changing anything? He still had some time o think.

* * *

><p>Elena knew that to <em>fool<em> vampire human is not enough. So she had to ask Caroline for little favor. If she on her own went to his room he would catch her with her diary in hand, but her friend was able to give him present without him knowing about that. And that's how she outsmarted Damon.

But after that she could only wait. Wait for him to come and pray that he understood what she wanted to say. All her plan was risky and selfish but when she started she couldn't stop at this point. So now she was sitting under high pine in Salvatore's estate ruins. Her heart was racing, her hands were sweating, her full body trembling. It wasn't something that ordinary Elena Gilbert was doing every day. No. It was experience she was going to try only once in her whole life.

"Hello Miss Gilbert" low male voice rang in her ears like the most beautiful melody ever. She raised rapidly and turned to face him. It was getting dark and he looked mysterious and extremely handsome in the light of the moon. Slight smile was dancing on his face, when he was slowly moving closer to her. She found herself holding her breath.

"You came" she managed to say when he gently caressed her cheek with one hand. Calling Damon amazing wasn't enough, everything about him was extraordinary to her and she finally was ready to admit it. He meant a world to her, he was making her feel much more, he was like her own light at the end of the corner.

"You ask, I come. I'm easy like that" he smirked letting her step back a little. She was afraid… yes it was right word to describe her feelings. Like virgin with her first boyfriend. But he was way different than Matt, even way different than Stefan. He was just him. It was Damon and she loved it.

"Did you read it? She asked and Damon nodded "And?"

"You are terrible writer. You should consider different career" He joked but with that amount of tension and desire that was flying between them it was hard even for him to make his regular witty comments. He was just trying to act like always, that was probably easier. But this time it wasn't about finding shortest and easiest road. It was about them.

"You know…" she started but he interrupted her covering her mouth with his forefinger. He shook his head lightly.

"That we won't have our happily ever after?" It wasn't a question, it was more like statement. "I'm totally aware of that"

"I love you" she finally said after a while that and she was completely sincere with him this time, more than ever, than when she claimed that she only care about him or like him. She was lying, when she was refusing him part of her heart he's always had "And it's not about who I love more because if I had to decide my love for you is something bigger than I could even imagine…"

"Sh, sh, sh" he brushed single lock from her face with tenderness she had never witnessed before. It took her breath for a moment and made weak in her knees. "I accepted it long time ago. Stefan. It is always going to be Stefan. It's getting a little irritating that he always gets the girl but I'm strong adult guy, remember" he told it with the smile that she never expected to see. He was bantering with her a little but still he seemed to be so innocent and vulnerable like never before. Her heart started racing even faster, what she considered as impossible before.

"It's just stupid lifetime!" Elena wanted to cry, to scream, to yell. "In different time, different place under different circumstances we could simply love each other" She buried her face into his neck and embraced him. It was first time when Damon returned that gesture and for a moment she thought she would burst into laughing in case of joy she was feeling. It was so tempting to stay in his arms forever. She really belonged there and he belonged to her.

"Hey" Damon whispered quietly, his nose buried in her hair "Love sucks, we know that. And we don't have good synchronization." He broke away to look at her once again like he couldn't believe that what was happening was true. So she took his hand and squeezed it showing that she is really here and they aren't daydreaming. He was really with her. "We still have that one night, right?"

She nodded, not wanting to think about future right now. She found herself enable to look away from his face, stood on her toes and pulled him down for kiss they both needed. When their lips met, she felt flip- flops in her stomach. Longing to be as close as it was possible raised in her. She tangled her fingers in his black a little too long hair. Damon's hands started their travel along her body. Everywhere he touched her she felt pleasant shiver. She clinched to him feeling his growing hardness on her thigh. She moaned and vampire took advantage of it deepening their kiss. Their tongues started dance and his hands gone to her hips, playing with her jeans. She was dying to perceive his touch on her bare skin. She wanted feel him next to her without redundant clothes.

"Oh I love your smell" he murmured to her ear with sexy voice and continued moving his lips against hers. She impatiently moved her hands and started unbuttoning his shirt, practically detaching some of its' buttons. She gasped as he removed that piece of cloth. She really adored his body, that view was breathtaking. So she put her hands on his chest sensing his speeded up breath and looked into his eyes, that was dark from desire. He was looking at her like he wanted to eat her but she wasn't afraid of him. She probably was staring at him in the same way. "Oh Elena is rude to stare"

Damon pulled her closer ripping off her jacked and t-shirt, leaving her only in her black, lacy bra and trousers. She felt his soft lips on her collarbone and his fingers on her breast. Elena squeezed his arms tightly as his mouth followed his touch and he closed it on one of her nipples ignoring material covering it. She felt her own arousal and wasn't sure if she was able to hold out more pleasure.

Damon turned his attention to her second bosom fighting with her belt.

"Damon! I can't wait!" she pleased lovingly, now her hands discovering his body. She unzipped his trousers finding out that he wasn't wearing anything under it. Finally she saw his hard member in all its glory. She briefed in taking it into her hand and she tightened her grip a bit.

"If you don't want us to finish too fast better don't do that" he warned her in husky voice. Elena have him cocky smile but listened and loosed her grip on his erection.

Damon kissed her slowly cupping her now bare breast in his hands. Her nails dug into his skin as his hand found the way into her trousers and he touched her where she was dying to be touched by him. His fingers slip into her panties where she was absolutely dripping wet and she moaned. Girl's own blood was rushing in her ears and only thing she could think about was Damon and sense of him on her skin. She was exhilarated and was aching for him inside her. She helped him impatiently to take off her jeans. Finally they were both naked, nothing separated them. Elena wrapped her legs around his waist as he pulled her down on the blanket she spread before he came. She run her hands all over his body. His skin was soft and hot when she pressed her lips to place where his heart should beat. He groaned and slipped down placing himself between her legs. And then he licked her core, his tongue was teasing her and she felt first shiver of her orgasm.

"Damon! Oh Damon" she cried out and it was invitation for him to change the position and slowly enter her insides. He waited a while letting her to adjust to his size and then he started moving inside her. At first his thrusts were slow but with time speed increased allowing her to cum again. She screamed into his mouth as her walls tightened around him and they came together.

They both were wet from passion, still hardly breathing, wrapped tightly around each other. Damon still inside her and she really dreamed about not letting him go. She cling to him smelling his cologne mixed with his own strong, intoxicating smell. He smelled just like pure man.

They just wanted to let themselves be happy for a while, together for a while, before life would tear them apart. Forget about oncoming end of their story together.

"In other place…" Elena kissed _her_ vampire gently, stroking his dark, wet from sweat hair with her fingers

"In other time…" Damon continued instead of her, returning her kiss and deepened it. It was some time after dusk and they didn't have much more time. Few hours, even less, but they were going to enjoy every minute of it. Because in the morning there will be no _them__._ Just Elena and just Damon and their rescue mission to save Stefan.

She smiled at him and they started last phrase in synchrony "There will be place for two broken hearts". Now they were together and for couple of hours world could stop spinning, could just fall apart and they wouldn't care.

* * *

><p><strong>So you read full story (I hope so). I have to say that I'm not really sure why they can't be together (except Stefan thing) It's just something wrong with them and their world :) I know it was a little pathetic sometimes and I'm not really good at Lemons but I hope it didn't took all pleasure from reading ;)<strong>

**Please review. Nutika :D**


End file.
